Moments and memoirs
by XDLittleMuffinXD
Summary: One way or another he had fallen in love and he had fallen hard. He didn' t know why, how and when, but he was grateful because it was all worth while.


**A/N- yup...I'm back folks, and i'm back with a series of oneshots. First oneshot, TiaxRocket. Enjoy people!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Galactik Football.**

**First Published: Saturday, august 07, 2007**

**Fandom: Galactik Football**

**Title: Moments and memoirs**

**Genre: Romance/Humor with small servings of Action/Adventure and some minor Angst**

**Pairings: Tia x Rocket ( for this one)**

**Warning: My native language isn' t english so please excuse the grammar mistakes.Gomene reader-san!**

... Of mornings and thoughts ...

One way or another he had fallen in love and he had fallen hard. He didn' t know why, how and when, but he was grateful because it was all worth while. He was grateful for every little smile directed to him, for every time when they enjoyed each other' s company and for every little romantic moment they shared. And even if one of them cried, then the other would help and would make everything possible for making the other happy again. When she would cry, he would just hold her, whispering in her ear sweet encouraging words, patting her back gently while she would tell her sorrows and he would kiss her forehead, trying to erase her pain. And when he would be sad, she would listen to him intently and embrace him slowly, while he would put his head on her shoulder, next to her neck- and only smelling the fragrance of her hair would calm him-while she would give little advices that always helped him.

She knew that he loved chocolate icecream and he knew that she adored- had an infatuation with- cats. For her eighteenth birthday he bought her a white, fluffy cat "with the most gorgeous green eyes" she saw-- with a large, green bow on her neck and a beautiful boucket of white roses, with one single red rose in the middle,thanks to his parents- and he replied that the kitty's eyes "didn' t even come close to the beauty of her own emerald eyes". Surprisingly, it didn' t take too long to convince Aarch to let Tia keep her present and he was grateful for that too. Well, being the coach' s nephew had its benefits and this was one of them. He talked calmly about his girlfriend' s adoration for the adorable creatures and that he was willing to do everything in power, only if he would let Tia keep her cat. With Dame Simbai' s help- and her speeches about teen love and how even Aarch was like Rocket when he was younger- he managed to convince his uncle. Later, after one week, the girl announced that little baby Mitsy- the cat- was her good luck (living) charm.

Both of them made a mutual wov to be by each other' s side for ever and they obliged without complains.

He sweared to himself that he' ll be always there for her, there to catch her if she would fall- cliche, but literally, because in their matches in the Galactik Football championship it was unpredictable and there were accidents, and he wanted and needed to protect her because he hated when she was the one getting hurt. And if he would make her feel bad, he would rather throw himself to the moon like a punsihment (and that' s exactly what he wanted to do when he made her upset because she found his mother and reunited his family, but now she was part of that family, because both of his parents loved the girl, and he was glad for that).

That sense of protectivness was rising inside his chest while watching his object of affection sleeping like a baby, curled up next to him. She was dressed in one white shirt ( that actually belonged to him), obviously overly large on her petite form, about which she said it was more comfortable than her own shirts, adorned with a pair of short-shorts. Curently, she looked like something perfect, combined with something adorable and this thought made him grin, because she was his. His arms were wrapped losely around her small waist, bringing her closer to his own body, while she was hugging in sleep and absently the baby cat she got from him. One of his hands slowly reached out to tuck the platinum blonde strands behing her ear, after that caressing her cheek while pondering how her skin felt so soft, perfect and unique every time he touched it- and their relationship lasted for two years, and it continued,and it never ceased to amaze him.

When an emerald eye opens halfway and a sleepy yet soft and in his mind the most amazing smile settles on her face, he wonders how he is able to fall in love much more than he already is (and he' s already head over heels) while watching her wake up. She opens both emerald jewels and yawns cutely, all the while her hand reaching to shake the sleep off of her, but Rocket has other plans and he takes said hand and kisses it softly. The cat opens her eyes lazily, gets up from the bed and leaves the two in their own little world of joy, because she was an intelligent cat and she knew when the two wanted to be alone.

And when he heares her voice saying a sleepy "Good morning..", he reaches out and kisses her softly, because he can' t help himself. He shiftes a little so he can be on top of her,altough he wouldn' t let all his weight on her, because he would rather bang his head on the walls than hurt her physical or emotional. And when she stops the kiss slowly and they look into each other' s eyes, emerald into hazel, he swears he wouldn' t want to spend his life next to someone who isn' t her, because he loved to wake up next to her and she loved to wake up next to him. And they both are sure that they' ll be together for the rest of their lifes and they wouldn' t want it any other way.

**A/N- Well, hope you liked this one. :blush: Now...I'm so sorry that I made you wait with my other story hides behind a table but ya know, I had my exams, which by the way, were great. And now that I' m happy, I can finally write. I apologize once again for my long absence, but now that I' m back I'll write so you can expect weekly- or maybe sooner- updates.**

**Rewievs and constructive criticissim greatly appreciated! I' m also open to your ideas folks, so if you want some scenario really badly, then just ask. :sweet smile:**


End file.
